The present invention relates to trophy constructions and, more particularly to a trophy construction in which the riser and the lid are molded separately and can be easily secured together.
Inexpensive trophies are conventionally made of extruded and die cast plastic parts. For example, a trophy may comprise a riser or stem secured to a lid or cap adapted to support an elongated decorative extrusion. A similar lid may be secured to the upper surface of the extrusion, and a figurine such as a golfer or other emblem representative of a particular sport, mounted on the upper lid. The trophy construction may be secured to a marble or wooden base by means of a threaded through-rod extending through the entire assembly.
Typically, the riser, lid and figurine are made of vacuum metalized plastic, usually of a gold or silver appearance. The decorative extrusion is also plated attractively to enhance the appearance of the trophy.
In order to give the appearance of quality, fairly complex shapes must be die cast to form a riser and lid(s). For various reasons it is desirable to form the riser and lids separately. For one reason, this gives a dealer or retailer the ability to combine different risers and lids to create different trophies. Secondly, it reduces the cost of the die casting operation which would otherwise require complex dies to form a combined riser and lid.